


No goldilocks.

by space_lace



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_lace/pseuds/space_lace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Payback's a bitch, interrupting your calm moments when you least expect it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No goldilocks.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is there no rating between General and Teen? I need it. (oAo)

Kazari is sitting on the floor by the fireplace, leaning his back against the sofa that he pulled closer to the warmth a few hours earlier. His legs are pulled up to his chest and his toes feel the heat of the fire close-by. Had he not had anything to do, he would have fallen asleep right there, but right now he's busy.

He's playing on a DS, that Little Ankh nagged at Maki to buy, but the chibi got bored of it rather quickly. The one who found it interesting was the feline Greeed, who hadn't looked up from the display for two hours now.

There is a touch to his head and he tilts it to the side, so that the hand isn't touching him again. Though it doesn't help long, for soon the hand is there again, threading through his hair.

Kazari snaps the console shut and looks up. "Uva, what are you doing?" The insect Greeed just grunts in reply, looking only at the cat's hair, seemingly ignoring the rest of him. Kazari ducks his head, rolling around on the floor to get a better look at the green-clad one.

For a while, Uva isn't saying anything. Instead, he reaches out and grabs the shorter by the wrist, easily pulling the lightweight one up to the couch. Much to Kazari's dismay, who growls at him. "Uva!"

Uva is once again running his fingers through the gray hair, holding Kazari stuck by the arm and forcing him to stay with his back against the sofa. "Your hair's softer than it looks."

The feline, who was about to give him a kick to the head, pause. He stares at the bug, eyes showing just how idiotic he thinks that sounded. Then, "are you high?"

And then he  _does_  kick him.

Uva makes a pained noise as Kazari's heel makes impact with his nose. Yet he doesn't let go of fellow Greeed's wrist. What a downer for Kazari, when instead of letting go Uva grabs his ankle with his other hand, and refuse to let him put it down.

Now this is highly uncomfortable.

"Let. Go." Kazari growls, but only earns a laugh in response.

"No fucking way." Uva knows that once he lets him go, the feline will attack him, with the intention to kill. Better make this worthwhile.

So instead, he cranes his neck, and let his teeth bite down into the soft flesh of the other's neck, making Kazari yelp in surprise. The annoyed shout of  _damnit Uva knock it off_  goes ignored and the taller Greeed pierce skin, warm blood oozing into his mouth. This is another moment when he wishes that he had the senses of a human, instead of these half-assed distorted feelings of a feeling.

But it's good enough right now, just to see Kazari squirm.

Because hell, he's enjoying getting his payback for what the feline has done.

Payback's a bitch, Kazari, and you didn't see it coming.


End file.
